S-51
The S-51 is a Soviet tier 7 self-propelled gun. Tank Packages S-51 Turret: tier 7 S-51 Turret Armor: --/--/-- Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 12 View Range (m): 360 Gun: tier 7 152 mm BR-2 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 2.76 Penetration: 88/246/90 Damage: 950/750/950 Aiming Time (sec): 7 Accuracy: 0.76 Engine: tier 6 V-2K Engine Power (h.p.): 500 Tracks: tier 6 S-51 Traverse speed (deg/sec): 18 Radio: tier 5 10R Signal Range (m): 360 T-100Z Turret: tier 7 S-51 Turret Armor: --/--/-- Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 12 View Range (m): 360 Gun: tier 7 152 mm BR-2 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 2.76 Penetration: 88/246/90 Damage: 950/750/950 Aiming Time (sec): 7 Accuracy: 0.76 Engine: tier 6 V-2K Engine Power (h.p.): 500 Tracks: tier 7 S-51 Bis Traverse speed (deg/sec): 20 Radio: tier 9 12RT Signal Range (m): 625 S-51A Turret: tier 7 S-51 Turret Armor: --/--/-- Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 12 View Range (m): 360 Gun: tier 7 152 mm BR-2 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 2.76 Penetration: 88/246/90 Damage: 950/750/950 Aiming Time (sec): 7 Accuracy: 0.76 Engine: tier 7 V-16 Engine Power (h.p.): 600 Tracks: tier 7 S-51 Bis Traverse speed (deg/sec): 20 Radio: tier 9 12RT Signal Range (m): 625 S-51M Turret: tier 7 S-51 Turret Armor: --/--/-- Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 12 View Range (m): 360 Gun: tier 9 203 mm B-4 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 1.38 Penetration: 102/260/102 Damage: 1850/1450/1850 Aiming Time (sec): 7 Accuracy: 0.90 Engine: tier 7 V-16 Engine Power (h.p.): 600 Tracks: tier 7 S-51 Bis Traverse speed (deg/sec): 20 Radio: tier 9 12RT Signal Range (m): 625 Performance Pros *Highest damage in tier with the 203mm gun (tied with the SU-14-1) *203mm gun has high vertical shell arc *Stock gun has fast reload and good DPM *Relatively mobile for artillery; can relocate easily once upgraded Cons *Very narrow gun traverse *Very long reload time with top gun *Very limited ammo capacity with top gun *Very slow aim time and very low accuracy with top gun, use of premium ammo is a must to remain competitive *Entirely different play-style than the preceding KV-2, requiring SPG practice on other lines to be competent Along with its counterpart the SU-14-1, the S-51 carries a massive-for-its-tier 203mm gun, but it pays dearly for that power. Similar to the G.W. Tiger (p) and SU-14-1, it has high damage for its tier (and is often overkill against tanks below its tier), but at the cost of low accuracy, long reload, and low mobility. Premium ammo with its higher splash is a good but very pricey solution to the 203mm's accuracy problem. Therefore, many people prefer stock 152mm gun for its much faster reload, higher accuracy, and better DPM. Low ammo count of only 12 rounds with the top gun means you can't carry much variety of ammo or you risk running out of a type. Bad accuracy and long aim time (which are both considerably worse on top gun) and very narrow gun traverse means that you must pre-aim targets well in advance and choose your shots carefully, as you won't get many of them.